


Me and the Devil

by Dunnrulestheworld, SociopathicAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, canon!verse, potential finale, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunnrulestheworld/pseuds/Dunnrulestheworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicAngel/pseuds/SociopathicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are down to their final move when they have to recruit Lucifer to beat the Darkness. When two evils are in a showdown, who comes out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote this short script for a unit in our creative writing class. We figured if the show was going to end this season, this is how it would go down!

“Supernatural”

 

**Previously on Supernatural…**

 

ROLL CLIPS FROM THE SEASON RECAPPING THE MAIN PLOT 

V.O. ME AND THE DEVIL: Gil Scott Heron

 

**TITLE CARD**

 

EXT. THE CAGE  FLASHBACK

 

MUSIC OVER: ME AND THE DEVIL BY GIL SCOTT-HERON

 

CASTIEL is leaning against the bars of the cage, bloody, with LUCIFER standing over him. LUCIFER is about to deliver the final blow when CASTIEL SPEAKS.

 

CASTIEL

Can you really beat the Darkness?

 

LUCIFER

I can.

 

CASTIEL

Then yes.

 

EXT. BUNKER  FLASHBACK

 

SAM and DEAN are confronting CASTIEL about the failed Hand of God mission. SAM reveals that CASTIEL is actually LUCIFER in disguise.

 

EXT. CROWLEY’S VAULT  FLASHBACK

 

CROWLEY and the female demon enter CROWLEY’S vault to retrieve a Hand of God. LUCIFER shows up, exposing the demon’s betrayal. CROWLEY uses the Hand of God on the demon. The Hand is a one-off.

 

EXT. THE BUNKER  PRESENT DAY

 

SAM and DEAN are sitting at the tables, lamps on, surrounded by computers, books, strewn papers. SAM has several empty coffee mugs around him, DEAN has a mug and a few empty bottles. Both look tired, the table is a mess. They’ve clearly been at this for a while. SAM’s laptop shows an article covering an outbreak of sociopathic-like criminals in a small town in WYOMING. 

 

SAM

Hey, I got something

(Beat)

SAM (CONT’D)

There’s a bunch of sociopathic crime in Wyoming. Could be

soulless. Could be a hit on Amara.

 

DEAN

Worth a shot I guess. I’ve got nothing on Cas-(pause) Lucifer.

Anything on  H ands of God yet?

 

SAM shakes his head.

 

BOTH BROTHERS sigh in frustration and take a swig of their respective drinks. DEAN’s swig lasts longer. Both stare at their cluttered tables for a moment longer. DEAN finally stands and pulls out his phone.

 

DEAN

I’m calling Crowley. Maybe he can get something on the devil.

 

SAM

Dean you can’t be serious. Crowley’s screwed us over countless

times; we can’t afford to be screwed over now.

 

DEAN

Do you have a better idea? We can’t call Cas, we need someone

who can actually find Lucifer.

 

(Beat)

 

SAM

(Sighs)

Fine. Call him. 

 

DEAN makes the call. The screen of his phone shows the number 666. 

 

CUT TO CROWLEY

 

EXT. A SMALL, DARKLY LIT BAR

 

CROWLEY is sitting at the bar, fiddling with the shell of a peanut. The somewhat muffled tunes of SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL BY THE ROLLING STONES sound. CROWLEY pulls his phone out. The screen reads NOT MOOSE. CROWLEY rolls his eyes and answers, flicking the peanut shell away.

 

CROWLEY answers his phone with a flourish.

 

CROWLEY

Dean Winchester. This had better be important because I really

don’t have time for your squabbling at the moment.

 

CUT TO BUNKER

 

DEAN

Listen, Crowley. We think Amara might be in wyoming, but we

still have squat on Lucifer. We need you to find him.

 

CUT TO BAR

 

CROWLEY

What are you going to do with him  IF I find him? I’m not keen on

you boys just letting him go once he does your dirty deed.

 

CUT TO BUNKER

DEAN

(PACING)

I’d love to slam him back in his cage and get Cas back, but we

can’t even consider that until  YOU get him where we can work

with him.

 

CROWLEY

(EYE ROLL)

Fine. Just let me get my hands on dear old Master Satan after he

beats the darkness.

 

DEAN

Not until after he gets out of Cas.

  
  
  


CROWLEY

(EYE ROLL)

Fine we’ll rescue your precious angel along the way. Meet me at

the gates of hell tomorrow at ten.

  
  


EXT. IMPALA DRIVING ALONG A CITY STREET AT NIGHT. BAD PART OF TOWN

 

DEAN pulls up to the curb in front of a dirty back alley. There is one lone flickering white-blue light halfway down. It barely illuminates the door beneath it. SAM leans forward to peer down the alley, grimacing in distaste. The Gate of Hell has been relocated here after LUCIFER took command. Except for the lone, shadowy figure who’s hovering around the door, there’s nothing to distinguish this as the Gate to Hell. The BROTHERS exit the car, both armed, and move down the alley. The scrawny DEMON is waiting at the door and stops them.

 

DEMON

Hey. You  Winchesters aren’t allowed down here.

 

SAM narrows his eyes, we can tell the gears in his brain are working.

 

SAM

Lucifer’s vessel is probably burning up, isn’t it?

 

DEAN flinches at the thought and the DEMON goes sheet-white.

 

SAM

Well then, today’s your lucky day because I’m your master’s

rightful vessel. Let us in.

 

The DEMON concedes and steps aside for the BROTHERS to enter the gates.

 

EXT. THE STAIRWAY DOWN INTO HELL

 

The DEMON leads the BROTHERS down the stone stairway to LUCIFER’s throne room. 

 

EXT. THE THRONE ROOM

 

The THRONE ROOM is packed with weapons of all sorts. There are scrolls and old, ornate looking books piled up on every surface. The room is lit only by torches and candles. There are several grim faced DEMONS standing on both sides of the room, all staring at the WINCHESTERS. A few of them are holding open books, as if the arrival of the hunters has interrupted them.

 

LUCIFER is lounging on his throne. CAS’s face looks strained, exhausted and pale. There are dark bruises under his eyes and the skin on his right cheek has a slightly burned appearance. LUCIFER is too powerful for his vessel and is starting to wear through it. Despite the deteriorating appearance of his vessel, LUCIFER is sneering at the boys as they enter. His eyes are glittering with madness. He is very clearly not CASTIEL. 

 

DEAN leads the approach. SAM stays a step behind him. He is rubbing at his palm absently and glaring at LUCIFER.

  
  
  


DEAN

(Softly)

Cas…

  
  


SAM

Lucifer. We have a hit on Amara and a lead on a  H and of God.

(The second part is a lie for the time being)

As much as I hate to say it, we need you. We need you to use the

hand to kill Amara. Or at least trap her.

 

LUCIFER

And what’s going to happen to me once I’m done?

 

SAM

(Shrugs)

I guess you’re free to go. We don’t exactly have a way to put

you back in the cage, since you killed Rowena.

 

LUCIFER smirks, we can tell SAM has won him over.

 

EXT. THE BUNKER LIBRARY

 

SAM is pouring over documents from the Men of Letters archive. The tables are still a mess. LUCIFER is leaning against the wall, looking completely at home with himself. He’s wearing a permanent smirk. Like a self satisfied smirk. DEAN looks the exact opposite. He’s murderous, barely containing his rage. SAM is doing his best to ignore LUCIFER, but he glances up frequently. They are clear in their distrust for LUCIFER. The tension is thick.

 

SAM

Lucifer, I need you to leave.

 

LUCIFER

Why would I leave when we’re just getting to the exciting part?

 

DEAN

This is something me and Sam can handle ourselves.

 

LUCIFER

(SIGHS)

Okay, fine. I can see when I’m not wanted. I’ll just go home and

sort things out, and I’ll meet you in Casper, Wyoming.

 

LUCIFER vanishes from the room with the sound of wings

 

SAM (CONT'D)

Okay, so get this, I’ve got two places that could possibly have

a  H and of  G od. One is a museum in Utah and the other is in a

church in Massachusetts.

 

DEAN

Rock paper scissors for the museum

 

SAM

Deal

 

SAM and DEAN (In unison)

Rock, Paper, Scissors

 

DEAN throws scissors, beating SAM’s meager paper

 

DEAN

Ha!

(Fist pumps)

 

EXT. IMPALA PULLING UP TO A SMALL TOWN MUSEUM  DAY TIME:LATE AFTERNOON

 

DEAN exits the car and enters the MUSEUM. He approaches the front desk, retrieving a pamphlet and paying his admission ticket. The WOMAN at the counter is old, skin wrinkled with age. She wears thin, wire frame glasses with surprisingly thick lenses. They give her a bug-eyed appearance. She smiles sweetly at DEAN and makes small talk while he’s waiting on his ticket. 

 

DEAN wanders around until he manages to find the display. The Hand is a fragmented piece of a staff. It’s made of smooth, knotted wood that looks like it’d once been painted solid gold. The piece is two feet long and inside a glass display case. DEAN glances around. There are a few cheap-looking security cameras around the hall. DEAN strolls away from the case, stopping to look at a few other displays and trying to ‘act casual.’ He makes a lap of the building, then leaves out the front door.

 

EXT. INTERIOR OF A LARGE CATHOLIC CHURCH

 

SAM is walking up the aisle, most of the pews are empty. There are a few PEOPLE praying near the front. The FATHER is at the alter, tending to the candles. SAM smiles in greeting and begins wandering the church, looking over all of the decorations. He stops in front of a small, somewhat burnt looking wooden cross and observes it for a moment before moving on to a sculpture of Mary. The FATHER approaches.

  
  


FATHER

Hello, child. What do you need this fine day?

 

SAM

Oh, I’m an art and religious studies major and I’m looking for a

muse for my thesis coming up.

 

FATHER

Ah, that is an honorable major. Please, feel free to look around

 

SAM makes a lap of the room again, then approaches the FATHER again. The FATHER is near the confession booth, obviously waiting for a nervous looking WOMAN who is about to join him. He pauses and turns to SAM with a warm smile.

  
  


SAM

Thank you very much, I’ll be out of your hair soon.

 

SAM begins to make his way back to the entrance of the church. The FATHER enters the booth and closes the door behind him. SAM casually veers off and returns to the cross. He pulls out a towel and covers the cross, quickly pocketing it. SAM glances around. Everyone else is engrossed in prayer, no one is paying attention to him. SAM casually makes his way out of the church. {smooth criminal should probs play here}

 

EXT. THE MUSEUM LOBBY  NIGHT

 

It’s empty, the museum is closed. The lobby is sparsely decorated, betraying its small-town low funding. The carpets are worn and the walls are wood paneled to look like a log cabin. There are several stuffed animal heads, pelts, hunting pictures, and old rifles lining the walls. The museum is an old hunting/memoir lodge for the town.

 

A large set, bored-looking NIGHT GUARD is sitting in front of a bank of computer screens. He has a fresh mug of coffee in front of him. One of the screens flickers and the view of the back entrance is obstructed. The guard sighs and reluctantly gets up.

  
  


GUARD

Stupid birds are probably blocking the cameras again

 

DEAN enters the lobby after the GUARD leaves, carrying a duffle bag. He makes way to the security room, leaving the door open and heading straight for the computer bank. He takes out one of his homemade EMPs.

  
  


DEAN looks around, grinning. He remembers he’s alone and the grin fades a bit. He shrugs, retrieves the EMP, exits the room. 

 

DEAN approaches the display case and sets down his duffle bag. He examines the case for any sort of security alarms, and finds none. DEAN breaks the case without any finesse and quickly wraps up the fragment with a towel. He stows it in his duffel and heads out. The GUARD is just returning to the security room when DEAN makes the lobby. DEAN ducks back into the hallway before he can be spotted and peeks around the corner to watch.

  
  


The GUARD moves into the room to mess with the computers, confused. He tries the phone, and presses several buttons before giving up and slamming it down. The guard rushes out of the room, flashlight on, and begins searching the place. He finds the broken case.

 

CUT TO IMPALA

 

DEAN is in the Impala, driving off with the duffle bag visible beside him. He’s grinning a bit to himself.

 

EXT. OUTSIDE OF A MOTEL  MORNING

 

The Impala is parked outside a room next to BOBBY’s old run-down car.

 

EXT. INSIDE MOTEL ROOM  MORNING

 

The room is double bedded and desert themed, painted in dusty tans and dry reds. The beds have already been stripped of their dark brown comforters, which are now piled in the corner. The remaining sheet are white. The one closest to the the door is rumpled. Beyond the bed, the bathroom door stands open. The small t.v. is on, the volume is low, and a news report is running. The news is currently on weather, focusing on Riverton, Wyoming. This is where the motel is. There is a small kitchen near the door, along with a half-sized fridge and table.

 

The WINCHESTERs are both crowding around this table. The cross and staff fragment are between them. SAM is looking over each of them individually and double checking them with the Men of Letters files he has with him. He looks over the burnt cross, checks the papers, then back to the cross.

 

SAM

If I had to guess, the cross has already been used.

 

DEAN

I’d rather not test that theory right now.

 

DEAN begins to wrap the Hands back up in their towels. Once finished, he moves to the mini fridge and retrieves two beers. SAM takes one, opens it.

  
  


DEAN moves towards the door, checking his phone and looking grouchy.

  
  


DEAN

I have to meet Crowley at the diner down the road. I’ll see what

he thinks about meeting Lucifer. Want me to bring you back

anything?

  
  


SAM

Yeah bring me a salad.

 

DEAN scoffs at the thought of his brother eating rabbit food instead of an actual solid cheeseburger.

DEAN climbs into the Impala, and sits for a minute. He’s staring at the steering wheel, expression dark and brooding. He has one hand on the wheel and his thumb is idly brushing over the surface. DEAN snaps out of it, sighs, and starts the car. He takes a moment to fiddle with the radio, then backs out. 

 

EXT. WAFFLE HOUSE STYLE DINER  NOONISH

 

The diner is small and oldies themed. The floor tiles are grimy, what was once white and red now a tan and off-brown checkered pattern. There’s a long grey countertop separating the kitchen from the diner with red upholstery-topped stools in front of it. Small booths line the wall under the windows, all with matching red upholstery and grey topped tables. The upholstery is cracked and sagging in most places. The walls are lined with old photos of the town, most not in colour. There are two MEN working behind the counter, one in his later years and the other a college-age student. A single blonde waitress is manning the floor. There’s a scattering of people in the diner, most elder “REGULARS.” One group of four TEENAGERS are all hunched over textbooks, half studying and half eating as quickly as they can.

 

DEAN enters the diner and pauses, eyes scanning all of the CUSTOMERS. CROWLEY is not among them. The bubbly, teenage WAITRESS hustles over to seat him and leaves him with a menu at a table near the back of the diner. 

 

WAITRESS

Can I get you anything to start off with?

  
  


DEAN

I’m waiting on someone. Just a coffee please.

 

DEAN gives the WAITRESS a halfhearted smile.

 

WAITRESS

You got it sweetheart. (She winks)

 

DEAN watches her bounce off. He’s smiling, but not in interest. It’s a self satisfied “still hot enough to be noticed” smile. It drops before she returns with the coffee and he starts glancing over the menu. CROWLEY drops into the booth across from him. He’s dressed in his normal dark suited fashion, but it’s more rumpled than usual. CROWLEY is smirking as always.

 

DEAN

You’re late.

 

CROWLEY

Oh no, in five minutes the Darkness is going to get away. Boo

Hoo.

 

DEAN

Shove off, Crowley

 

The WAITRESS returns to take DEAN’s order and start with CROWLEY.

 

CROWLEY

Just a coffee now off with you

 

She hurries off. DEAN gives CROWLEY a glare for his rude dismissal, but lets it go. 

 

DEAN

We’ve got the hands. Do you have a definite location on Amara?

 

CROWLEY

Something like that. Amara is hiding away in that little town

where you nabbed Azazel.

 

WAITRESS returns with CROWLEY’s coffee, doesn’t stick around. The two stop talking when she approaches and wait until she’s well away before picking back up.

 

CROWLEY

Why do you need Satan anyway? I can get Amara just as well.

 

DEAN

Have you been here for anything? It took the power of three

Archangels and God to beat her the first time. There’s no way

that just you could get her. Besides, I’m not letting Cas die

for this.

  
  


CROWLEY

I’m sure I’d be fine, Winchester. You underestimate my power.

 

DEAN

Whatever, Crowley. But I told you, I’m not leaving Cas.

  
  


DEAN gives CROWLEY a certified death glare. CROWLEY rolls his eyes and lets out a huge put-upon sigh.

 

CROWLEY

Fine, do it your way. But don’t come crying to me when the devil

screws you ten times here and back.

 

DEAN

Trust me, I won’t.

 

CROWLEY

But I  DO have to be there for the fight. If I can’t do it alone

then neither can Lucifer.

 

DEAN

Are you kidding me? We’re already risking enough with the damn

devil, I’m not risking more by letting  YOU out there.

 

CROWLEY

I do what I want, Winchester.

 

CROWLEY downs the rest of his coffee and stands. He doesn’t offer any money for the coffee, and is in full prima dona sulking mode.

  
  


DEAN watches CROWLEY leave with a glare. He nudges away his own mug and pulls out his phone, dialling SAM. 

 

CUT TO MOTEL ROOM

 

SAM’s phone starts ringing from across the room. He leaves the table, which is now covered in different papers and his laptop, and strides across the room to retrieve it. He answers by the third ring.

  
  


SAM

Dean, what’d you get from Crowley?

 

CUT TO DINER

 

DEAN

Not much. Just that Amara is hanging out where we ganked Yellow

Eyes. Listen, you might want to keep a close eye on the hands, 

Crowley isn’t happy that we don’t exactly want him at the boss

Fight. Might try and start something himself.

 

CUT TO MOTEL ROOM

 

SAM pauses, obviously confused. He sits down on the edge of the still-made bed, glancing at the dark duffle bag where it lies beside the t.v. The t.v. has been turned off at this point. SAM shakes his head, puts the phone on speaker, and moves back to his research.

 

SAM

How stupid is he?

 

DEAN’s voice over the phone.

 

DEAN

Apparently more than we thought.

 

SAM

He could actually ruin  everything

 

DEAN

I know. Just watch out for him, I’ll be back in twenty.

 

CUT TO DINER

 

The WAITRESS is dropping off a to-go box with SAM’s order on the table, along with the bill. DEAN gives her a smile and pulls out his wallet. He leaves a sizeable tip on the table, grabs the box, and makes his way back to the Impala. He drops the box carelessly on the seat and starts the car. The radio starts up with HALO BY BEYONCE. DEAN stares at the radio, hand poised to switch stations, but lets it drop. He begins driving off, expression troubled. His thumb is tapping along to the beat on the steering wheel.

 

CUT TO MOTEL  AFTERNOON

 

DEAN barges into the motel and plops the carry out box onto SAM’s computer in front of him. SAM looks up, frowning.

 

SAM

So how did it go?

 

DEAN

Crowley just always throws me in a bad mood.

 

DEAN flops heavily on the unmade bed with a loud, frustrated groan. SAM has opened his box and is poking at the salad within. He looks over at his brother in concern.

 

SAM

You doing alright, Dean?

 

DEAN

Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I’m worried about Cas. Lucifer is

burning through him.

 

SAM

Yeah, I saw. He’ll be alright though. We’ll get him back.

 

DEAN looks unconvinced, but drops the subject and turns on the t.v. He flips through the channels until he lands on a rerun of FRIENDS. On screen, Ross is badly flirting with a pizza delivery girl. DEAN frowns, changes the channel to a Doctor Sexy rerun. The camera pans over Doctor Sexy, ending on his cowboy boots. DEAN lets out a frustrated growl and flips back to the news. It’s covering the outbreak of empathy-lacking criminals in the state. DEAN gives up on the t.v. entirely. He stomps back over to the table and sits down heavily across from SAM. SAM pauses with his salad, then wordlessly turns his laptop around and nudges it towards DEAN. DEAN takes it and picks up where SAM left off on research. He relaxes. SAM returns to his salad.

 

CUT TO NEXT  MORNING

 

The BROTHERS are both in their beds. SAM is asleep, DEAN is lying awake. He’s staring at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest and expression troubled. He doesn’t look like he spent much of the night actually sleeping. SAM stirs, wakes, and rolls out of bed. He doesn’t appear much more rested than his brother. SAM glances at his brother, then heads back into the bathroom. DEAN rises and moves over to the kitchen table where the Hands are sitting. He stares at them, hand twitching. 

 

SAM returns.

 

SAM

Where are we meeting Lucifer?

 

DEAN

Casper. Figure we’ll just meet at a diner.

 

SAM

Let’s get going then.

 

CUT TO INTERIOR OF IMPALA

 

DEAN is behind the wheel, SAM is in the passenger filling through papers. The radio is off, both brothers are tense. 

 

CUT TO EXTERIOR OF IMPALA

 

The Impala pulls into a run-down diner. LUCIFER is standing by the door in a coal black suit with a crimson vest and matching tie. He’s wearing the same cruel smirk, eyes dark. DEAN and SAM exit the car, face off against LUCIFER. LUCIFER saunters forward.

 

LUCIFER

Do you have the hands?

 

SAM

Yes. (Gestures to the bag in his hand, containing the towel

wrapped hands of God.)

 

LUCIFER

Nice. Let me see them

 

SAM

Do you think we’re completely stupid? No. You’re just going to

have to trust us.

 

LUCIFER

Now  you must think  I’m completely stupid. Trust you? No one in

their right mind would trust you boys. Except maybe lovely

Castiel, here.

 

DEAN is obviously fuming at hearing LUCIFER sneer towards CASTIEL

 

The three enter the car, LUCIFER in the back. DEAN starts the car again, pulls away from the curb.

 

EXT. CEMETERY  AFTERNOON

 

The cemetery is exactly as they’d last seen it, yet different now that they’re seeing it in the daylight. The doors to the Mausoleum are solidly shut, the grass overgrown around the numerous crumbling tombstones. The BROTHERs exchange a loaded look. LUCIFER trots ahead, oblivious, and rests a hand on the Devil’s Gate. 

 

The sky is overcast and dark, threatening to let loose a storm. Thunder rolls  in the distance. SAM keeps glancing at the sky worriedly. There’s a strong wind blowing through, ruffling leaves and their clothing. SAM’s hair blows majestically.

 

LUCIFER chuckles darkly

LUCIFER

Well I feel right at home here.

 

DEAN shoots LUCIFER a nasty look, then turns towards SAM.

  
  


DEAN

When is less fun Ruby supposed to get here

 

AMARA

Oh please, Dean. You know I always find you. Though I’m not sure

I’m fond of the nickname.

 

The BROTHERS spin around to face AMARA. SAM edges just a tiny bit in front of DEAN, glaring at her. AMARA approaches slowly, black dress and long hair twirling in the wind. Her eyes are only for DEAN, smile seductive bordering on creepy. She stops a few feet away from them. LUCIFER has made his way back over and is standing behind DEAN. He’s practically bouncing in excitement.

 

AMARA

Are you finally ready to join me, Dean? Like you were meant to?

 

DEAN shakes his head no, a strained look on his face.

 

LUCIFER

Why, hello Auntie. Glad to see me?

 

AMARA

Lucifer. What do you think you’re trying to do, here all by

yourself?

 

LUCIFER

I’m going to get rid of you. Like we should have done before.

Give me a hand, Sam.

 

SAM passes over the towel-wrapped Hand of God. It’s the staff, and LUCIFER takes it in hand. His eyes begin to glow as he absorbs the power, arm shaking under the sheer power of the Hand. The staff goes dead. LUCIFER’s eyes continue glowing, and he turns to AMARA with a beaming smile.

 

LUCIFER

Time to go, Darkness.

 

AMARA

You know, I never really wanted to hurt you, Lucifer. Just my

brother.

 

SAM and DEAN scramble back from the two, pulling out their pistols. SAM checks his rounds, focusing in on the devil's-trap-carved bullets before slamming the magazine back in. DEAN already has his gun raised and aimed at AMARA, carefully avoiding LUCIFER as the Devil stalks towards her. Her expression flickers, just a moment of doubt, before falling right back into the self confident sneer.

 

[smackdown talk between the two

 

AMARA strikes first, throwing out a hand at LUCIFER. He rocks back on his heels, but is otherwise unmoved. AMARA grits her teeth and presses more into her hand. LUCIFER slides back a step, feet leaving ruts in the ground. Behind them, SAM and DEAN exchange another look, surprised. An explosion of black fires from AMARA’s hand and strikes LUCIFER in the shoulder. This one  does hurt. LUCIFER stumbles back, grimacing. Before he can recover, AMARA hits him again. 

 

LUCIFER falls back into a tombstone, shattering it. He regains his footing quickly and launches his own attack. He fires a blinding white light at her, catching her in the stomach. AMARA curls over, grasping her stomach and gasping. LUCIFER’s eyes have lessened in their glow, but not entirely. With his control, he didn’t fire off all of the Hand.  He does so now, catching AMARA in the chest as she straightens up. 

 

AMARA crashes into a tombstone and through it, falling heavily on her back. She doesn’t get up. LUCIFER stands tall, smirking in what he obviously thinks is his victory, and begins to prowl towards her. SAM and DEAN edge forward behind him, guns still at the ready.

 

DEAN

When is it ever that easy?

 

SAM

Never.

 

LUCIFER draws up to AMARA’s motionless side. Her hand shoots out, locking on his ankle, and LUCIFER crumples with a cry of pain. AMARA sits up, hand still on his leg. She’s grinning. DEAN fires off a shot at her. The bullet shatters on impact, harmless, but it’s enough to draw her attention away from LUCIFER. She lets go, starting to turn on DEAN. LUCIFER strikes again, this time with a old fashioned punch to the jaw. AMARA reels, strikes out again with her black-coloured power. LUCIFER is blasted back a few feet, but is already scrambling back up. AMARA strikes out at the BROTHERS and they both go tumbling away. DEAN, still on the ground, fires at AMARA again as she advances on LUCIFER. This time, she ignores it. 

 

LUCIFER and AMARA clash again, blows coming in flashes of black and white light. DEAN turns to SAM, who is still dizzy from his head colliding with a stone, and starts grabbing for him, trying to pull him to his feet. SAM leans on him, blinking heavily and reaching up to touch the blood on his temple. The fight is still raging on behind them, but the BROTHERS are more focused on each other, trying to move out of range of the deflected bolts. SAM is starting to wake up, hands still unsteady on his pistol. DEAN takes it from him, glancing over his shoulder at the fight.

 

AMARA and LUCIFER appear evenly matched, and the fight doesn’t look to be leaning in either of their favours. LUCIFER no longer has the extra power from the Hand of God, but his last strike on AMARA has weakened her. Their battle is causing more damage on the cemetery than each other, though both are starting to lose steam. 

 

The sky opens up then, huge sheets of water pouring down on them. The sky flickers and thunder cracks overhead. SAM looks up, blood still running down his face. DEAN is focused on the fight, one arm around SAM to support him and the other still clenched around his pistol. AMARA lands a harsh blow on LUCIFER, who slips and goes down on one knee. The tide has turned, AMARA has the upperhand. DEAN carefully moves away from SAM. SAM steadies himself on a gravestone as DEAN moves away. 

 

DEAN

Hey! Assbutt!

 

DEAN fires at AMARA. The first bullet cracks, but leaves a shallow gash. The second hits home in her side. AMARA throws black energy at him, DEAN goes down. LUCIFER has regained his footing and is back in the fight. He’s bleeding heavily from a cut to the temple and nose, and is heavily bruised. His suit jacket is torn and covered in grass, mud, and blood. AMARA is much the same, her dress torn and filthy. The rain has plastered their hair and clothes to their bodies and is slowly washing away the blood. 

 

They separate, stalking around one another. DEAN moves closer, his gun tracking AMARA, and watches their movements closely. LUCIFER glances DEAN’s way.

 

LUCIFER

Dean! The other hand! Give it to me!

 

LUCIFER’s voice is shockingly like CASTIEL’s in that moment and it throws DEAN off guard.

 

DEAN

It looks dead!

 

LUCIFER

I don’t care! I need something more!

 

AMARA lunges and LUCIFER is ready for her. They clash again with renewed ferocity. DEAN breaks away to run for the Impala. He retrieves the other wrapped Hand from the trunk, then sprints back towards the fight. LUCIFER manages to throw AMARA away from himself and move quickly to snag the second Hand. His skin touches the burnt wood. Nothing happens. 

 

LUCIFER growls in frustration and tosses the burnt out cross to the side.

 

LUCIFER quickly changes tactics, digging into his own internal power. His eyes glow faintly. AMARA is returning, grinning wickedly.

 

AMARA laughs, a dark gleam in her eyes.

AMARA

Your power is failing you, Lucifer. Where’s your daddy to save

you now?

 

LUCIFER

I think you forget that I’m inhabiting another angel.

 

LUCIFER’s eyes increase their glow, but his form shudders as if he has to fight to get to this power. CASTIEL is resisting. LUCIFER’s cheeks burn a little more. He moves forward to meet her, landing a solid blow across her shoulder that sends her reeling. AMARA winds up for a strike of her own.

 

CHUCK

AMARA! LUCIFER!

 

A new figure appears at the gate. CHUCK SHURLEY is striding towards them, expression set in fierce anger and determination. The rain is still falling, yet CHUCK doesn’t appear to be getting wet at all. He stops a few steps away from the three. AMARA and LUCIFER are breathing heavily, all three are staring at the new arrival in shock.

 

DEAN

Chuck? What the hell man? Didn’t you die?

 

LUCIFER

Hey, Dad. So nice of you to decide to help out.

 

AMARA sneers.

 

AMARA

Finally

 

CHUCK glares at AMARA and LUCIFER.

 

DEAN

Since when is Chuck  God ? Wasn’t he just a prophet like five

years ago?

 

LUCIFER

Since  always , numbskull. He was never “just a prophet”.

 

SAM stumbles over, eyes wide. He looks between four.

 

SAM

Hold on a second, I  threatened GOD ??

 

CHUCK

Yeah you did and I can’t say I exactly cared for it. Now listen

up you two. Cut it out. Literally go to your rooms.

 

AMARA

No way, God. There is absolutely no way in Hell I am going back

to that damned cage you trapped me in for  millennia .

 

LUCIFER squares his shoulders and stands behind AMARA.

 

LUCIFER

Yeah, me either.

 

CHUCK lifts his hand and points at the mausoleum. The great stone doors shudder, then slowly creep open. Inside is a whirling, screeching mass of darkness. Light shows brightly at the edges of the giant portal. It resembles a small black hole. Both LUCIFER and AMARA stagger, digging in their heels as if being dragged towards it by an invisible force. That is exactly what’s happening. They fight it, but are slowly losing ground. DEAN turns on CHUCK.

 

DEAN

No, wait! Cas is still in there!

 

CHUCK

Sorry, Dean. You wanted them gone. This way, they’ll be gone

forever.

 

SAM

No, sir, Castiel really is in there. We need him back.

 

CHUCK

The portal is locked to Lucifer and Amara’s souls. Unless you

can somehow convince Lucifer to abandon his vessel in the next

(Checks nonexistent watch)

Oh… Two minutes? Then it’s bye bye Castiel. Forever.

 

DEAN abandons negotiation, instead sprinting full out after LUCIFER. AMARA has locked onto LUCIFER’s arm, he’s the only thing keeping her from getting dragged in. LUCIFER has a failing grip on one of the tombstones, but he’s looking at the portal pensively. His gaze wavers between it and AMARA, then back to his own hand. He’s contemplating letting go. DEAN arrives before he can commit, grabbing LUCIFER’s wrist and holding on for all he’s worth. He places himself in front of the tombstone, using it to brace himself. This close, the portal is trying to pull him in too.

 

DEAN

(Shouting)

You’ve got to let Cas out!

 

LUCIFER

(Also shouting)

Why should I? One last trick for Dean Winchester? Take his

boyfriend into the abyss, just for kicks?

 

DEAN shakes his head in frustration

 

DEAN

Just let him go, Lucifer. I need him.

 

LUCIFER grins.

 

LUCIFER

No.

 

DEAN yells and considers just shoving LUCIFER into the void, but remembers CASTIEL.

 

AMARA loses her grip and falls, screaming, into the portal. She vanishes immediately, her cry cut off. LUCIFER is yanked harder towards the black maw. DEAN tightens his grip, pulling LUCIFER closer so he can get another hand around LUCIFER’s other arm. The tombstone cracks audibly. LUCIFER’s face twitches suddenly, then goes blank for a second before lighting up again. He appears pained, his eyes have lost their insane gleam. It’s CASTIEL, he’s surfaced.

 

CASTIEL

Dean. You have to let me go. I’m not worth this. It’s me, or

Lucifer being trapped forever.

 

DEAN

You  are worth this don’t say that. Push him out. Fight this. We

can have both.

 

CAS tilts his head in an affectionate manner.

CASTIEL

Dean...

 

DEAN

No. I’m never letting you go. Do you understand me, Castiel?

 

CASTIEL’s eyes flutter shut, his face shuttering and LUCIFER resurfaces. 

 

LUCIFER

(Laughing)

How cute. Well, Deano. It’s been fun, hasn’t it? See you in the

next life.

 

LUCIFER’s eyes light up briefly, and his mouth parts. A tendril of glowing white smoke pours out, and is immediately snatched away by the portal. The doors of the mausoleum slam shut. DEAN rushes around the tombstone, falling to his knees, still supporting the form in his arms. For a long moment, everything is still. Then, the body jerks, its blue eyes snap open, lock on DEAN’s face above him.

 

CASTIEL

Dean.

 

The gravel in CASTIEL’s voice is music to DEAN’s ears, after living without it for months.

 

DEAN heaves a sigh of relief

 

DEAN

Cas.

 

CASTIEL faints. DEAN looks up to find his brother. SAM is across the cemetery, stalking up to CHUCK. He draws back his fist, and punches CHUCK square in the face. CHUCK stumbles, hand coming up to cup his bleeding nose. He laughs.

 

CHUCK

Guess I deserved that one, huh? Dean. Take care of my boy.

 

CHUCK disappears in a flash, leaving no trace that he was there, save for SAM’s aching hand.

 

DEAN looks down at the limp form of CASTIEL in his arms and sighs in such pure relief, his entire body slumping with exhaustion. SAM walks over to him. He’s shaking out his hand a bit, but looks just as alleviated as his brother. He looks down at CASTIEL.

 

SAM drops a hand onto his brother’s shoulder.

 

SAM

C’mon. Let’s get him home.

 

EXT. DEAN’S ROOM, BUNKER

 

DEAN is tucking in a still unconscious CASTIEL into his bed, covering him carefully with the tan sheet. The cuts on CASTIEL’s face have been bandaged, and he’s now wearing a checkered flannel shirt instead of the bloodied suit. DEAN pauses, then runs his hand lightly through CASTIEL’s hair before turning and leaving the room.

 

CUT TO KITCHEN

 

SAM is leaning on the counter beside the coffee maker, staring off at the far wall. The machine beeps. He turns to it and begins pouring himself a mug. DEAN enters, SAM pulls out another mug and starts pouring it too. DEAN slumps down at the table, accepts the mug with a grateful smile. Both of their injuries have also been taken care of, and their clothes swapped for clean ones, but they’re visibly exhausted.

 

SAM

Is Cas okay?

 

DEAN shrugs.

 

DEAN

Who knows. He seems alright, but he hasn’t woken up since we got

him home.

 

SAM

He’ll need you when he wakes up.

 

DEAN

Yeah.

 

DEAN stares off towards his room and speaks next in a murmur.

 

DEAN

Don’t worry. I don’t plan on leaving him any time soon.

 

SAM smiles at his brother, a soft, meaningful smile. He knows, and he’s letting DEAN know that. DEAN drops his gaze away, but he appears lighter. More relaxed than he’s been since he discovered LUCIFER’s betrayal.

 

CUT TO IMPALA IN GARAGE

 

The screen is filled first only with the Impala’s front grill, slowly panning up and back to show her hood. As it begins to slide to the right, curling around her front to pan down her side,  CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON BY KANSAS begins to play softly. The camera completes its side-view of the Impala, moves around to her back, then turns to a bulletin board on the wall. Its full of old and new photos, some bits of newspapers as well, all pinned up in a overcrowded collage. Zoom in on one photo. It shows the BROTHERS in BOBBY’s living room, surrounded by their FAMILY. The edges of the photo are worn, there’s a crease down the middle as if it had once been kept in someone’s wallet. The camera moves on to the next, pausing briefly, then on to the next. Each photo is of their friends, family, people they’ve met or saved. The articles cover cases the BROTHERS have worked. Finally, we stop on a somewhat new photo of DEAN and CASTIEL both sitting around a bunker table. CASTIEL is clutching a coffee mug in his hands, frowning at something on a computer screen that DEAN is gesturing to. DEAN is caught mid laugh, one hand on CASTIEL’s shoulder and the other pointing at the screen. 

 

FADE TO BLACK WITH THE END OF THE SONG...

 

END OF SHOW

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the half-assed dialogue in the middle. I got stuck. But I think the ending is great, if I do say so myself. Feel free to comment!


End file.
